Stockade
by GiorgiaKerr
Summary: Booth and Parker need somewhere to bunker down for the weekend. Brennan lends a helping hand, and fluff ensues! BB, as always. Final chapter up!
1. 11:58 PM Friday

**Spoilers: **Nope!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah...

**Author's Note:** I think I have a couch fetish..._Everything_ happens on the couches in my stories! Ha! Or _does_ it?! Ooh, _intrigue_! Okay, I'm done. I see another chapter story in the making, because _Parker's so damn adorable I can't help myself_!

* * *

Brennan was startled out of her writing by the _brrp!_ of her cell phone. Sighing, she took her hands off the keys, annoyed. The caller ID alerted her that it was 'Booth: Home'. A little less annoyed, she answered the phone.

"You know, I'm really hoping this is something important, because, really, I haven't had _nearly_ enough time with Kathy recently, and my editor wants the next chapter by Monday, and you interrupted a very serious train of thought!" she said in one long breath, feeling slightly relieved once she had aired her displeasure.

There was dead air on the line for a second, then, "Um, Doctor Brennan?" A woman's voice. Against her better judgment, Brennan winced slightly. Who was at Booth's apartment at midnight? Her jealousy subdued her embarrassment at having ranted discomfort to a complete stranger.

"Yes, who is this?" She knew that she sounded defensive, but she didn't really care. She could make up an excuse for that later. Right now, she just wanted to figure out why this woman was at Booth's house so late. _Because God knows, you don't already know, Brennan_, she scolded herself.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you. It's Rebecca...Parker's mother," she added, as if she didn't expect Brennan to remember. Brennan's confusion only deepened. He'd sworn that their...'physical' relationship was over, but Brennan wasn't too sure anymore. She didn't bother with politeness.

"Why are you calling me from Booth's apartment at midnight?" she asked bluntly. Rebecca seemed slightly taken aback as she let a silence hang for a second.

"It isn't like that, Doctor Brennan. I mean, that's totally over; Seeley and I both agreed on that," she spat out sounding slightly desperate to explain herself.

"You didn't answer my question. Where's Booth?" she asked. "And why are you calling _me_?" She now sounded more curious than irritated. She heard Rebecca sigh and mumble something about 'Seeley said you were...'.

"Well, that's just _why_ I'm calling you. Have you seen him? I've been by his office, but he wasn't there, so I came here..." She let the sentence trail off, the rest obvious. Brennan sighed. _But why is she calling _me?

"No, Rebecca, I haven't seen him, sorry. He left here early today; he said he had to pick Parker up from school, that it was his weekend with him," Brennan stated, struggling to hold back from adding a 'finally'. She heard Rebecca sigh exasperatedly.

"Okay, well, thanks anyway," she said, defeated. But Brennan wasn't quite done.

"You're welcome. Wait, why do you want to find him? And at midnight..." Brennan asked curiously, honestly wanting to know.

"No offence, Doctor Brennan, but that's really none of your business. Thank you for your help," she said curtly. And with that she hung up. Brennan sighed and hung up, turning back to her computer screen, all thoughts of Kathy now dissipated. Grunting in annoyance, she shut her laptop down and headed home.

--

Brennan reached into her pocket as she stepped out of the elevator and grabbed her key. Approaching her door, she stopped abruptly; there was something taped to her door. A note. She approached it carefully, half way through donning a pair of latex gloves, when she came close enough to read the front.

'_Bones'_ it called in neat, masculine handwriting. She breathed a sigh of relief as she read it, taking it off the door and opening it.

_-'Hey, don't freak out, but I'm inside with Parker. I picked your lock, sorry. Please don't shoot me. I'll explain everything when you come inside. Sorry, again,_

_Booth'-_

Brennan couldn't help the mixed feelings of annoyance, confusion, worry and pleasure that coursed through her simultaneously at his words; written or no.

She let out a huge breath, readying herself to enter her apartment...and see Booth there, _waiting for her._ The involuntary thrill passed through her again, and she mentally kicked herself for being so pathetic.

"Booth?" she called as she opened the door. "Booth?" A little louder this time. She heard a loud shushing sound coming from her in front of her, then heard someone shuffle closer in polite, measured steps.

She flicked the lights on to find Booth standing about three feet away from her in jeans, a _Three Stooges_ t-shirt, and a pair of black socks sporting a glow-in-the-dark skeletal foot and ankle. She chuckled at his appearance, momentarily forgetting the fact that he was in her apartment in the middle of the night with his son, and she had no idea why.

She looked at him, still smiling. "I need a better lock, or I'll have some loon pick it in the middle of the night and leave notes on my door, explaining absolutely nothing." Booth knew she was kidding, but there was a hint of irritancy in her voice. He laughed softly.

"Where's Parker?" she asked suddenly, remembering the note.

"Parker's asleep...I hope you don't mind; I...put him on your bed..." Booth said, unsure of what her reaction would be like. He laughed nervously.

"No, not at all." She smiled softly. "So, why are you here?" She moved over to the couch, dropping her things as she went. Booth followed.

"Oh, that," Booth said as if he'd forgotten. "Yeah, well, this weekend's my weekend with Parker, _finally_, and, well...Rebecca wants to take him with her and _Drew_ to California tomorrow morning to visit her aunt and uncle," he said, basically spitting out the name. Brennan stared at him incredulously.

"She can't do that!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Well, she kinda _can_, which is why I'm here...hiding..." His brows knitted as he looked at her from under his lashes hopefully. "So...I was thinking..._wondering_, if we could, well..." Brennan laughed at Booth's speechlessness; it wasn't very often that Booth stuttered.

"Stay here," Brennan finished simply. She wasn't sure of how she felt about it just yet, so she changed the subject. "Rebecca called me about half an hour ago, looking for you." Booth looked at her worriedly.

"You didn't tell her where I was, did you?" he exclaimed. Brennan rolled her eyes, grabbing Booth's hand to shut him up, quickly letting it go.

"Booth, I didn't _know_ where you were, remember?" she said slowly. He stopped dead, looking at her again.

"Ah," was all he could think to say. "So, can we stay?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. Brennan shook her head in defeat, laughing quietly.

"Yes, Booth, you and Parker can stay," she said, melodramatically sighing. Booth's eyes widened, and he grinned, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" he said, sounding disturbingly like a teenage girl. "You won't regret this, Bones. Really, you won't even notice we're here!" he said, still excited, but releasing her from his arms. Brennan rolled her eyes again, smiling at him.

"I somehow doubt that very much, Booth," she said, not bothering to contain her sarcasm. He motioned her to follow him as he got up, and she watched him leave the room. His jeans fit him _too_ well. _I doubt that very, _very_ much_, she said inwardly, defeated.

"Booth?" she whispered unsurely as they approached her bedroom door, then sighed with relief when she remembered that Parker was in her room. Booth shot her a strange look.

"What? You don't want him there? I can move him-"

"No! It's nothing. It's just..." she looked at Parker, then back to Booth. "He's gorgeous, Booth, really." She noticed then that he was on top of the blankets as Booth smiled proudly.

"No doubt it comes from his old man," Booth said, puffing out his chest. Brennan rolled her eyes, swatting at his arm.

"No doubt," she muttered sarcastically as she entered the room. Booth watched her with curiosity, starting after her when she picked Parker up, motioning for him to pull back the covers. Booth obliged and watched in awe as Brennan set him down carefully, pulling the covers up under his chin, moving a stray curl from his face.

Parker stirred. "Mommy?" Brennan was taken aback completely, and immediately removed her hand.

"No, Parker, it's Temperance; go back to sleep, Daddy's right here," she said softly. Booth could hear the tremor in her voice; she sounded a little scared. He moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her as she crouched by the bed, nodding.

"Hey, Buddy. We're at Bones' house, remember? It's okay, baby, sleep," Booth continued, saving Brennan. Parker frowned, then nodded sleepily.

"Okay," he mumbled, then "G'night, Daddy. Love you."

Booth grinned, and sat down on the bed next to Parker, stroking his hair softly. He kissed his forehead then whispered, "G'night, Parker. I love you, too." Brennan could hear the affection in Booth's voice; hell, she could almost _see_ it. But here was also a little of what sounded like pain and Brennan forced herself not to take Booth's free hand.

Instead, she smiled softly at them, and stood up, placing a hand on Booth's shoulder, motioning that she was leaving. Booth nodded, then turned back to Parker.

As Brennan proceeded to get ready for 'bed', she realized that she didn't know where she and Booth were going to sleep. She forced all the images that came with that wondering out of her head at she picked up her toothbrush. _Grow up, Temperance_, she chided.

Booth smiled as he watched his son sleep, remembering Brennan's reaction to Parker's earlier 'slip-up'. _Mommy,_ Booth thought over and over again, unable to get the picture out of his head. His mind ran through scenario after scenario involving himself, Bones, Parker and the word 'mommy', each terrifyingly more appealing than the next. He shut his eyes, shaking his head, compelling the images away; they weren't safe. _Grow up, Seeley! She doesn't want to play 'house' with you,_ he scolded.

He took a deep breath, kissing Parker one more time as he left the room, shutting the door half way as he did. He and Bones still had a few things to talk about.

* * *

So. Comments? Queries? Should I continue? No? Yes?

What do you think? All opinions are welcomed almost as warmly as George Clooney naked on a white sand beach!


	2. 1:47 AM Saturday

**Spoilers:** Nah.

**Disclaimer:** Yadda, yadda, yadda.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so not as fluffy as the last chapter, but this chapter actually had to deal with some stuff that was...somewhat serious, so...Yeah. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You were all very sweet, and you all came up with some interesting comments that really did help me a lot with this chapter! Thank you!

* * *

Brennan wandered out of the bathroom and quietly snuck into her bedroom. It felt strange; to _sneak_ into her own bedroom, but looking at Parker, curled up, basically drowning in her blankets, it also felt pretty good. She chided herself at this thought as she continued to rummage in her dresser for her pyjamas. 

She drifted back into the bathroom, listening for the dull sounds of the TV as she did to make sure Booth was occupied. She left the bathroom, not even glancing at her reflection. Booth wouldn't care, anyway, and she didn't; it was her house, after all.

Returning finally to the lounge room, she saw Booth sitting comfortably on the couch, a coffee in one hand, and the TV remote in the other, feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. She rolled her eyes. Maybe it wasn't _her_ house after all.

"I see you've made yourself at home, Booth," Brennan said, startling Booth slightly.

He smiled to himself at her appearance; her hair was pulled back half-heartedly, bits flying everywhere. She was wearing plain grey pyjama shorts that came just above mid-thigh, blue socks and a university sweater at least twice her size. To him, she looked adorable. And sexy. It took him a while to find his voice.

"Care to join me?" Booth said cheekily, motioning to the couch.

"Why, Booth, how very chivalrous of you to offer me a seat on _my_ couch in _my_ apartment," she said, only half joking. Booth laughed quietly before holding up his coffee mug.

"Want a coffee?" he asked in the same tone as before. Brennan smiled, barely refraining from throwing the nearest hard object at him. _Hospitality: Brennan-style_, she quirked inwardly. Booth nodded as he got up, grinning at her silently as he passed into the kitchen quite naturally, as if it were an old habit he was completely unaware of.

Brennan watched for a second in amusement as he pulled out a mug, the coffee and the milk without a second thought. She had to ask.

"Booth, when did you become so well acquainted with my kitchen?" Brennan asked, one eyebrow raised. Booth grinned at her again as he poured the coffee.

"Well, I had some time while you were at work..." he lied. Brennan shot him her I-see-right-through-you look. "Okay, I got hungry. But, to be fair, I've been here for..." he searched for a clock, "five hours," he finished after spotting the clock on her oven. Brennan's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you just _call_ me? I had my phone on," she stated plainly, simply curious. Booth looked at her as if he'd never even considered calling her.

"I...I don't know. I suppose I figured that you would be home before, you know, _midnight_. You shouldn't work so long, Bones," Booth stated as he had many times before, fully aware that it was still not sinking in. _If at first you don't succeed..._he had convinced himself. He walked back into the lounge room after putting everything back in its respective home and handed her the coffee.

"Speaking of which; why _were_ you at work so late? We don't have any cases..." He let the question hang as he sat down next to her, muting the TV and reclaiming his coffee.

Brennan blew on her coffee. "I was writing. Kathy and I are growing apart, lately, because I never have any time to write her." Brennan paused, laughing slightly. At Booth's questioning look she explained. "When Rebecca called, she called from your apartment. I thought she was you, so I told her off for calling so late and interrupting my writing." Brennan laughed again, and Booth joined in.

"Good," he said simply, grinning. His smile faded a little. "I suppose that brings me to why I'm here..."

Brennan sighed. "Yeah, I suppose it does. I _would_ like to know why you're playing hookey," she added, attempting to lighten the quickly sinking mood. Booth smiled weakly.

"I don't really know where to start. It's my weekend with Parker; first time I've gotten to see him _properly_ in a month. Work, and...you know." He made an all-encompassing hand gesture. "It's hard, not seeing him. And then Rebecca calls and says that she wants to take Parker to _California_, of all places, for the whole weekend. I tell her he's not going, that it's _my_ time with him..."

"What did she say?" Brennan asked quietly, calmly, so as not to upset him more than necessary. Booth looked into his coffee and pulled a face.

"She threatened to file for sole custody," he spat. Brennan could tell that the words hurt him more than he let show. She knew how much he adored Parker, and how much it would crush him if Parker was gone. Brennan put a hand on his forearm, as she had that day in the cemetery.

"She won't do that, Booth. She knows what Parker means to you, and you to him," she stated firmly. He looked at her, brow furrowed, looking very much like a lost child. Brennan smiled weakly at him. "She won't, Booth." Booth sighed, regaining a little of his composure.

"Yeah, I know. It's just...the thought that she really _could_, you know, and I'd be basically helpless. I mean, look at me: single man, high-risk job, works long and unpredictable hours, no family in the area..." Booth looked away again, jaw clenched.

Brennan rubbed her thumb on his arm, sighing, at a loss as to what to say. She had no idea. She knew anything she said would be little consolation; she didn't know what he was going through because she didn't have children, or anyone else dependant on her. After about five minutes of silence, she settled on the logical, lawful side of the argument.

"You're going to have to call her, you know," she stated. Booth looked up at her, resignation on his face.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I know. I should do that now, really. Before she sicks the hounds on us," he deadpanned. Brennan smiled.

"The phone's on the bench over there," she said, nodding towards the kitchen. "I'll be here. Take your time," she said encouragingly. "I never use my home phone, anyway, so the phone company will be happy to finally be able to charge me something," she added as Booth began dialing. He chuckled, happy to be distracted as the phone rang.

Brennan heard only snippets of the conversation; "Parker...we're fine...not now...Rebecca, for the last time...please...Parker...Bones didn't know..." Brennan started as she heard her name. Figuring Booth must have been explaining where he was, she turned her attention back to the novel she'd found on the coffee table, _Catch 22_. After at least half an hour, Booth came back into the lounge room, looking extremely relieved, a smile on his face that he was probably not even aware of.

Brennan looked at him as he stopped about a metre away from the couch, staring at her. "What's the verdict?" she asked casually, knowing exactly what it had been, if his smile was any indication. Booth smiled wider.

"You're cute when you're reading," he stated simply, grinning. Brennan choked in surprise. Booth suddenly seemed to remember himself.

"What?" Brennan gasped. "Booth-"

"Sorry, I'm just happy!" Booth interrupted, before she could begin telling him off. "Rebecca finally saw my side of the argument, I suppose. Either that or you said something _very_ persuading to her earlier..." he suggested, quirking an eyebrow. Brennan laughed.

"That's great, Booth, I'm happy for you. And no, I didn't say anything to her about you, because _then_ I didn't know you were _cowering_ in my apartment," she scoffed jokingly. Booth sat back down, pointing a finger at her.

"I'm not 'cowering', Bones. Men like me don't 'cower'." He paused for comedic effect. "We hide in a manly fashion," he finished, making Brennan laugh. After a little more banter and too much coffee, Booth turned to Brennan.

"Thanks, Bones. I don't mean to put you out, and I know how you like your privacy and all..." As he trailed off, Brennan waited, sensing that he wasn't finished. She was right, and he soon continued.

"I just...I didn't know where else to go. I got scared," he admitted, smiling a little. Brennan smiled warmly.

"It's okay, Booth. Really, I don't mind. Just..." Brennan trailed off, thinking. Booth looked at her curiously. He hoped she wasn't going to tell him to leave. _Or ask me to vacuum_, he thought sourly.

"Just what?" Booth asked, pulling her back into the conscious world. Brennan looked up, though carefully avoided Booth's eyes.

"Just where are we going to sleep?" Brennan finished, blushing lightly. Booth's face lit up, and Brennan looked at him, shocked.

"I have an idea about that!" Booth said a little too loudly. Brennan's stomach flitted; she hoped he was going to say what she thought he was, at the same time as hoping he wasn't. On the one hand, if he did, she knew she'd have to refuse, which would be near impossible, and might hurt him.

But if she agreed...she didn't even let herself go there. But if he _didn't_ suggest that, then she knew deep down that she'd be disappointed.

_Talk about your Catch 22's,_ she thought wryly, looking at the book in her hands. _More like a catch 99._ She finally realized that Booth was probably waiting for her attention, so she looked reluctantly at him.

Booth looked at her, as if weighing possibilities. "Well...actually, never mind. You decide," he said a little too quickly. Brennan looked at him, slightly shocked, slightly annoyed and very relieved.

"Why don't you go sleep with Parker, if that's okay, and I'll take the couch?" she suggested. It was truly a question; she was leaving it up to him. Booth looked torn.

"I don't want to put you out, Bones. I said earlier that you'll never know I'm even here...I don't want to take your bed!" he said quietly. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a better suggestion? Parker's already asleep on my bed, anyway, Booth, it isn't like you're in the way," she amended, smiling to soften her words. _And convince Booth_. Brennan hoped this wasn't one of those times when he could see right through her.

"Are you sure? I can move-"

"Yes, I'm sure, Booth. Don't move him; he's in an unfamiliar place as it is, it would be hard for him to wake up in _another_ different place. Trust me, it's not a good feeling to wake up and not know where you are," she added almost inaudibly. Booth nodded, not pushing the subject any further. He knew it was hard for her to talk about, and she'd only get mad at him.

This weekend was not going to be easy if she was mad at him. "Okay," he agreed finally. "But tomorrow night, I'm on the couch," he said, getting up. Brennan looked at him, stunned.

"Wait. Tomorrow night! Who said anything about tomorrow night?" Brennan asked a little louder than necessary. Booth only laughed in response as he disappeared down the hallway, irritating Brennan slightly. "Booth!"

* * *

So, what does everyone think of chapter two?


	3. 6:32 AM Saturday

**Spoilers:** Eehhh.

**Disclaimer:** Whatever.

**Author's Note:** Okay, FLUFF!! I thought I'd make up for that total lack of fluff in the last chapter, so here it is! Tell me what you think! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story!! You guys all rock, and you're giving me some awesome feedback, and some really, really good suggestions, and pulling me up on things I'd completely missed. You guys keep my writing going! Thank you!

* * *

Parker woke up early, as he normally did, and cast a glance around, checking out his surroundings. He remembered only his daddy taking him to "Bones' house". Turning over and seeing his daddy, who was still asleep, he hopped quietly out of bed and padded down the hallway to find the TV.

He looked at the first clock he could find, stopping for a few seconds to read it. 6:32; Perfect! His favourite cartoons started now. He wandered into the lounge room as quietly as he could, searching for the remote. He stopped when he saw Brennan on the couch, fast asleep, like his daddy was. _Grown ups!_, he thought, exasperatedly.

He flicked on the TV, turning the volume down as far as it would go yet still be audible. He sat as close to the TV as he could, casting a glance back at Brennan again. She remained asleep, and he lay down, chin resting on the heels of his hands, completely taken by the bright colours in front of him.

--

Brennan stirred; she could hear soft voices and music. She tensed automatically, opening her eyes to see two small feet waving back and forth above the coffee table. The rest of the figure was hidden behind it. Brennan sat up to get a better vantage point, and her memory came swooping back as she saw the bright pyjamas and mop of messy blonde hair. She smiled, not at all annoyed at having been woken up, but slightly confused as to what he was doing.

She looked up further to see the TV flashing colours happily. She remembered getting up this early when she was little, sneaking past her parents' room with Russ, to watch cartoons, or music clips. She pulled her blankets back up around her; it was freezing.

"Parker?" she started. The boy flipped his head around, wide eyed. _Oops_, thought Brennan. _Just scare the child, why don't you, Brennan!_

"Doctor Bones, I didn't _mean_ to wake you up!" he said, a look of worry passing over his face. "Do I have to turn it off?" he asked, sadness taking over his face and etching itself in his voice. Brennan shook her head and smiled.

"No, Parker, you can keep it on. How about you come up here; it's cold. And I'll make us some hot chocolate?" she suggested, wondering what was possessing her to be so..._parental_. Parker nodded furiously and jumped up, walking over to the couch and crawled under the blankets just as Brennan was getting up off the couch, moving stiffly to the kitchen.

Brennan looked back at Parker and grinned as she scrounged in her cupboard for two mugs and the cocoa. It suddenly occurred to her that this was the first time she had been with Parker away from Booth. Fear suddenly gripped her. She'd never been good with children, and Booth had reminded her enough times that she always said the wrong thing. Children didn't like her.

She didn't want to tell him something that Booth would deem 'inappropriate'; then he'd just get mad at her. She carefully made her way back to the couch, holding the mugs, making sure she gave Parker the cooler one; she didn't want him to burn himself. He said a bright thank you, then turned his attention back the TV, unconsciously moving closer to Brennan, reaching out to play with her sleeve, laying his head on her shoulder.

Brennan tensed again; she wasn't used to anyone being so...comfortable with her, let alone a _child_. She forced her attention to the TV, quickly finding that she was actually fascinated by the bright, impossible little characters. As one ended, she found herself almost sad; then the next one would start up, and her interest was taken again.

She laughed uncontrollably with Parker when Heckyl and Jeckyll fought with an overall-wearing lumberjack over their forest.

--

Booth opened his eyes slowly, noticing easily that he was in a strange place. He flopped his arm over, confused when he didn't feel Parker. _Was I seriously dreaming that?_ he wondered groggily. He shook his head, then glanced around the room. He was still in Brennan's bed, curled up against the cold. He tensed, the perfect statue, then drew an unsteady breath.

He was in Bones' bed. _Bones. _His Bones. He had been at her house, then suddenly in her bed...He caught himself before he let the thoughts progress any further; that wouldn't be a good idea. He decided against getting up, instead opting for staying cozily in Bones' bed. He wondered how she got up so early every morning; her bed was so _comfortable_. He shoved his head further into the soft pillow, breathing deeply.

_It smells like her..._he thought wistfully. He closed his eyes, pulling the blankets up further, snuggling down into them, when he heard laughter coming from another room. His brows furrowed. He instantly distinguished the laughs; it was Brennan and Parker. His confusion deepened. _Bones...and Parker..._

He forced himself to get up and leave the calm of Brennan's bed. He walked down the corridor, crossing his arms against the cold. He stopped dead when he looked into the lounge room, leaning against the doorjamb for support. Brennan and Parker sat at ease, Parker's head on her shoulder, holding mugs, covered by Brennan's blankets. But this wasn't what caught Booth's attention.

What caught his attention was that they were both laughing, near hysterics, staring at the TV. Booth heard some muffled high-pitched chatter followed by a louder _bang!_, then Brennan and Parker burst out laughing again. He had never seen Brennan laugh so hard before, not even when he was being his most charming. Not even when they were both a little drunk. Not even when Hodgins made some lame geek-joke.

It fascinated him that she was this at ease with Parker, too. She normally couldn't even relate to children if he _told_ her what to say. But here she was, giggling like a child, watching cartoons with his son. His stomach fluttered and a huge grin spread across his face as he pulled away from the doorjamb and made his way over to the couch.

Brennan spotted him, and her laugh faltered a bit, embarrassed being seen this uninhibited by a colleague. Her smile stayed, though, and Booth moved over to the couch, shooing her over. Brennan looked at him strangely.

"Move over," he repeated, a Charm Smile adorning his face. Brennan rolled her eyes, and Booth gave up, lifting up the blanket and pushing her out of the way a little, placing himself happily next to her, effectively trapping her between himself and Parker. She stared at him in disbelief as he slung an arm across the back of the couch so it was just touching Brennan's shoulders.

He leaned around in front of her, touching as much of her as he could without being shot. "Morning Parker! Whatcha watching, Buddy?" he asked casually as he ruffled the little boy's hair affectionately. Brennan fidgeted.

"Move, Booth, I can't see the TV!" she said as if she were talking about her work table. Booth chuckled and leaned over further to place a kiss on top of Parker's head. Brennan had to restrain herself from pushing him off the couch. She found it extremely difficult to concentrate when Booth was this close, pressed against her like this.

She breathed deeply, trying to focus, but misjudged Booth's closeness and could only smell Booth as she breathed. He smelled good; damn good for first thing in the morning. She smelt something familiar as well, and it took her a while to figure out what it was; her shampoo. _He slept in my bed,_ she reminded herself calmly, forcing the images away, ignoring the dozen or so other meanings behind her thoughts.

Booth moved suddenly, and he was back beside her, still touching as much of her as possible. "Cartoons, Bones?" he asked, one eyebrow cocked, slinging his arm back around her. A loud 'shh' came from the other end of the couch and they both turned to face Parker, smiling when they saw his annoyed expression. Booth handed Parker Brennan's empty mug and asked him to take it to the kitchen. He obeyed with a little grumble and hopped off the couch still watching the TV.

"I didn't know you liked cartoons. If I had, I'd have made you watch them with me some time," he whispered, moving closer, knowing full well Brennan could have heard him anyway. "I've Charm Smiled you, I've made jokes, I've shown you funny movies...Hell, I've gotten you _drunk_! And _never_," he paused, staring her in the eyes and pointing at her. "_Never_ have I seen you laugh so hard..." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, anthropologically speaking, these cartoons are just play-ups of things that happen in the real world," she stated desperately. "I mean, here, this is a perfect demonstration of alpha male tendencies, and territorial-"

She was silenced by Booth's hand on her mouth, covering about half her face as well. He gave her a please-don't-bite-me look. She rolled her eyes, frowning at him as angrily as she could in her current situation. "Nice try," he stated simply. "You just like cartoons, admit it." Brennan shook her head furiously. He chuckled deeply at her little act of defiance and leaned in so his lips were brushing her ear.

"You know, Bones; there's one thing I _haven't_ tried yet..." he said suggestively, letting his mouth linger on Brennan's cheek as he pulled away, removing his hand from her mouth. Brennan's eyes widened in fear and shock, and he grinned when he saw her terrified expression. She tried to say something to diffuse the situation, to distract him, to play dumb, anything. But she couldn't. She thought of getting up and leaving, but she couldn't do that, either.

Not with Booth so close to her like this.

Her expression wavered, then came back in full force when Booth's hands moved to her waist. He leaned in closer, so his face was barely an inch from hers, a smile lighting his face. Brennan's expression faltered as a look of anger, confusion and shock took over. Booth's smile only widened as he leaned his forehead against hers and her breathing stopped instantly.

Brennan looked into his eyes carefully, trying to dissuade him with her eyes. He kept grinning, and before Brennan knew it, he began to tickle her crazily. Brennan tried to gasp, but couldn't breath in properly, she was laughing so hard. Booth grinned in victory as Brennan writhed, throwing herself back onto the couch, trying in vein to escape Booth's hands. She only succeeded in pulling Booth partially on top of her as she shrieked hysterically.

"Booth - Booth!" she yelled, crying with laughter, not able to form sentences. "Get off - Booth! - I can't - breathe!" she tried between pants and laughter, grabbing at Booth hands. Booth fought off her hands, not wanting to stop for fear of what she would do to him. He was straddling her now, pinning her to the couch. He figured it was the safest place to be if she was going to try and kill him.

He stopped after her ninth attempt at stilling his hands, breathing heavily, laughing as she tried to make a serious face. She failed miserably, only continuing to laugh and pant. Her laughter subsided slightly as she realized he was still on top of her, his hands around her waist. She looked at his face, and he was staring at her intently, still panting, with a huge grin on his face. "Wow, Bones, I didn't know you were so ticklish!"

Even if Brennan couldn't _look_ irritated, she could still _sound_ irritated. "Yes, Booth. Now we've established that, can you _get off me_?" she said, pushing at him. She didn't really want him to, she knew that. But if he didn't, she wasn't sure she could control herself. Booth shook his head, looking at her in amusement.

"No," he said simply, moving his hands up to her face. Brennan's heart pounded and her earlier expression returned; she was terrified again. Booth continued to smile, and he wiped the tears from her face, bringing his hand close to his face and mock-examining one. "You really _are_ ticklish, Bones!" he teased, replacing his hands on her face, as if they belonged there.

"Booth, I don't want to hurt you; get off me," she warned half-heartedly. Booth chuckled and she could feel his body shake. She closed her eyes tightly. Big mistake. Booth took the opportunity to lean in closer and again put his mouth to her ear, all but paralyzing her.

"You wouldn't do that in front of an innocent, would you?" he asked playfully.

She struggled to speak. "Booth, you are _hardly_ innocent," she retorted, a world less playful that Booth. Booth laughed as he pulled away and his breath tickled her cheek.

"I'm not talking about me," he said cryptically as he flashed his eyes to the kitchen. Brennan followed his gaze, causing her to lean up into Booth. She let out an 'oomph' as her chest his, and turned around to see Parker standing in the kitchen, a very confused look on his face. He was glancing between Booth and Brennan.

Brennan couldn't look at him any more out of guilt, and she went to flop back down onto the couch, out of sight of the little boy. She was stopped by Booth's arm around her back, the other arm supporting them. He looked at Brennan, then back at Parker, as if gauging something. He smiled at her softly, nothing like his earlier mischievous expressions, then pulled a stray bit of hair out of her face affectionately. She looked at him, confused, but fearless. He wasn't going to kiss her, she knew that now.

She stared back, a mirroring smile playing on her face. Booth broke the gaze, and then looked back to Parker. "Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

So, fluffy enough? For all of those who requested snuggling, there will be much more in the next chapter, I should say. Tell me what you think!


	4. 7:33 PM Saturday

**Spoilers:** Eep! Another couch scene!! Yay! I think I'll make it my mission to put a couch in every single one of my stories! Ooh, I like that idea...What do y'all think? Because, after all, I'm writing as much for you as I am for myself.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, whatever.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so, still, the TV stations are being _mean_ and have put Bones off air...AGAIN. So. If this is really, really out of character, please, please tell me! Or if it's...just plain bad. Because it's bound to be slightly wrong...Long chapter, this. It was actually a pretty hard one to write, so sorry it took so long! I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I'm pretty happy with it! I hope you are, too!

* * *

Brennan stood, dumbfounded, and stared at the two boys grinning in front of her. She couldn't think of what to say, so she settled for verbally assaulting Booth.

"I can't believe you, Booth! You put him up to this!" she almost shrieked. Booth's smile faded, and his face became an absolute mask of mock-seriousness.

"Bones, would I _do_ such a thing? I'm offended!" he retaliated, putting on his best disappointed father voice. He looked at Brennan's expression. "Don't answer that," he amended, too afraid that she would hurt him, or worse, insult him. Parker now looked less hopeful, and more confused as to the interaction.

"Daddy, is she saying we can't stay?" Parker asked sadly, sounding like Booth had tutored him in the art of whining. _And winning me over,_ thought Brennan dryly. Booth put on his Charm Smile, and Parker followed suit, both turning back to Brennan.

She cracked against all logic and self-control. "Fine," she huffed. Booth looked at her, shocked. He thought it may have taken more tickling to persuade her. Or a gun.

"Fine, _what_, Bones?" Booth teased, wanting to hear her say it.

"Booth, you are taking too much enjoyment in annoying me. It's rather sociopathic of you," she added, narrowing her eyes, but not really to any effect. Booth only cocked his head and put a hand to his ear. Brennan sighed. "You can both stay again tonight. Do you want me to say anything else?"

A thousand things Booth would like to hear her say ran through his mind, but instead, he opted for the barely safer answer by hugging her loosely, playfully. Parker jumped on Booth's back, figuring out that he was missing all the 'fun'. The force of Parker's jump knocked Booth into Brennan, landing all three on the thankfully-carpeted floor. Booth quickly composed himself and leaned up on his elbows, so as not to crush Brennan.

He looked down at her and grinned. "Bones, why are your eyes closed?" he asked, knowing full well that she would understand the reference. Brennan couldn't help but laugh. She opened her eyes, and put on a ridiculously hopeless expression, imitating Booth's earlier one.

"I thought there was a bomb," she replied, as expected. Unexpectedly, Booth looked at her with wide eyes.

"I did _not_ look like that! I was _calm_. I could have saved your life," he stated in what Brennan took to be a very masculine tone. _Cockiness_, she corrected herself with a small smile. "What's so funny, Bones?" Booth asked in a slightly irritated tenor. At his expression, Brennan couldn't help but giggle; a sound which surprised Booth out of annoyance.

It was then that Booth realized he was still lying on top of her on her lounge room floor with his son wandering around the house, now completely uninterested in Booth and Brennan. He also took into account that she hadn't seemed to realize, so he figured he may as well take advantage of the situation.

Brennan's eyes were closed, and she was laughing hard. Maybe having her around Parker hadn't been such a bad idea. She seemed much more relaxed than she ever had been around him before. Much more relaxed than he imagined she'd been in a long while _before_ she met him. He smiled, watching her carefully, his eyes gleaming.

Brennan had realized mid-giggle that Booth was still on top of her, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to make eye contact. _Coward_, she scolded herself. Still, as much as she was in denial, she had to admit that she didn't really _want_ him to get off. So she did something she'd discovered she was very good at: she played dumb, continuing to laugh, now partially out of nerves.

Booth watched her as her laughter began to subside, his face inches from hers, a small smile playing across his lips. Just before her eyes began to open, reality kicking in, he acted completely out of instinct; he threw any thought processes out the door and leaned forward, locking his lips with hers.

Brennan froze. _Uh oh..., _was about all her brain could manage under the all-too-intoxicating circumstances. Booth pulled away, a slightly shocked expression on his face. Brennan opened her eyes.

"I...ah..." Booth stuttered. He took a deep breath to get his thoughts in order. She could see his jaw clench, though why, she wasn't sure. "I'm sorry, Bones. I shouldn't have done that. It was out of line," he said courteously. She could tell he meant it, but she could also detect a hint of disappointment in his quiet voice.

Booth stood up, offering her a hand; she took it, not wanting to make him feel like she didn't want him there. _She_ still wasn't really sure whether she did or not. Booth continued, trying to diffuse the awkwardness that had settled over them; to take back his actions.

"I know, there's a line, and you're on the _other side_ of that line-"

"Booth," Brennan interrupted. He looked up at her, finally. She chickened out, opting for a safer comment. "You're still holding my hand." Booth looked down again and dropped her hand quickly, muttering a sorry and turning away. Brennan sighed, completely unsure as to how to progress. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she grabbed Booth's wrist.

"You don't have to feel bad, you know," she stated simply. Surprisingly, Booth took this seriously, and it actually had quite an effect. He noticed that his heart rate decreased, and the blush in his cheeks subsided. She smiled at him. Not pitifully, not angrily, not sadly, but confidently. He was momentarily confused, but smiled back.

Suddenly, they both burst out laughing, mostly spurred on by their awkward situation.

Thankfully, at that moment, Parker entered the room, running over to his daddy. Booth picked him up. "What's up, Buddy?"

"I'm hungry, Daddy. What are we having for dinner?" he asked, casting glances between Booth and Brennan. Brennan opened her mouth, then shut it again, then opened it. She couldn't think. Booth laughed.

"You'll get mistaken for a fish if you keep doing that, Bones," Booth teased, making Parker giggle. Brennan rolled her eyes and moved into the kitchen, hoping that she actually _had_ something to feed the poor child.

She didn't. Normally she lived on reheated takeout, or microwave meals. _Or nothing at all..._, she thought ironically. Booth watched as Brennan wandered around her kitchen as if it were a foreign place. He chuckled, moving to join her.

"So, what _is_ for dinner, Bones?" he asked defiantly, waggling his eyebrows. She poked her tongue out at him, making him start, and Parker giggled again, finding their 'adult' antics extremely familiar. Brennan looked helplessly at them both; the two Booths, standing in her kitchen, looking absolutely charming.

"Um...well...Does Parker like Thai?" she asked hopefully. Booth's face lightened up immediately at the mention of his favourite food, and Parker's became a mask of confusion. Booth looked at his son and began to explain.

"You know, Buddy, the food we had when we came back from camping! You loved it, remember?" he said excitedly. She didn't know if he was putting it on for Parker, or he was really, truly excited about the prospect of eating Thai. She figured it was probably the latter.

Parker pulled a face. "Yuk! That was gross!" he said, wide eyed. He leaned over to Brennan and whispered, "It tasted like Grandma's _feet_!" Brennan laughed, and Booth looked torn between reprimanding his son's rude comment and laughing with them. Brennan looked thoughtful.

"Well...what's the time?" she asked pointlessly. Booth looked at the clock behind her.

"It's - _Wow!_ It's seven thirty already!" Booth said, astounded at how quickly time had gone by. "Parker, you should be in bed in a few hours," he reminded the boy; and himself. Brennan again looked thoughtful, as if dinner plans were a logic puzzle.

"We could go to the diner. Or Wong Foo's. Or we could get pizza..." Brennan said, trailing off. Booth suddenly jumped, holding up one finger in an I-have-an-idea gesture. Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't we just go shopping? I mean, you don't have any food here anyway..." he suggested. Parker groaned, obviously not a big shopping fan. Brennan considered it silently, casting another glance around her barren kitchen.

--

Brennan rolled her eyes as Booth threw dozens of completely unnecessary things into the shopping trolley. She'd long ago given up on 'I don't think we need that, Booth', realizing quickly that it was absolutely futile. Booth picked up a pack of bright orange and green polka dot socks and threw them into the cart, shrugging in a 'why not' gesture. Brennan cocked an eyebrow; Booth only grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders, handing Parker the trolley.

Booth was happy just to be doing something so...menial with His Bones. He was getting closer to making her _completely_ trust him. Of course, he knew she trusted him more than anyone else in her life, but there was still more of her that he didn't have, or know. More of her that he wanted, albeit selfishly.

Brennan laughed as the check-out girl gave them several strange looks while zapping their groceries. Booth only grinned at the girl, and she stared at him, obviously smitten. She wasn't even looking at the things they were buying anymore, and Brennan stifled a laugh. Parker was happily sitting in the cart offloading things onto the small conveyor belt.

Booth was obviously enjoying himself, too. He wasn't flirting with the girl, only playing with her slightly. He almost felt bad. _Almost_.

--

After Parker had gone to bed, Booth and Brennan sat back in their chairs, smiling at Booth's latest impersonation of AD Cullen.

"You know, Booth, he'd probably suspend you if he saw you doing that," Brennan half-joked, starting to clear the plates. She spotted Parker's virtually spotless plate and smiled, holding it up to Booth. "You think he liked it?"

Booth laughed, placing a hand over his heart. "Well, I _am_ the world's best chef," he said as if it were perfectly obvious. Brennan rolled her eyes, tossing a napkin at him.

After they'd finished packing the dishwasher or, rather, Booth had stopped _watching Brennan_ pack the dishwasher, Booth walked over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of ice cream. Brennan groaned dramatically, and clutched her stomach.

"Booth, even though it's a physical impossibility, I'm going to explode if I eat anything more," she complained half-heartedly. Booth waved her off with a flick of the wrist and produced two spoons from the drawer. Brennan hit the button on the dishwasher and followed Booth to the lounge room.

"Um, Booth, bowls?" Brennan stated unsurely. To her surprise, instead of looking reminded, he looked incredulous.

"Bones, haven't you ever seen a chick-flick?" he asked, feigning astonishment, knowing full well the answer to that question. She stared at him blankly. He explained. "Women don't eat ice cream with bowls. Just straight out of the tub," he teased, noting the blank expression which remained on her face. She frowned.

"Does that make you a woman?" Brennan asked suddenly, sounding dead serious.

"Bones," Booth grumbled. "We've been through this before; I am _not_ a woman to you, nor to me, nor to _anyone_." He was actually angry over the comment. To his surprise, Brennan just laughed at him.

"Booth, you're being pathetic. Stop sulking and give me the ice cream already!" she said, yanking the tub out of his hands, making a small cry of victory. Booth, in turn, leaned over and took the tub back out of her hands, pointing at her with his free hand.

"Don't snatch, Bones; it's rude," he said patronizingly. Brennan grunted slightly, then took a spoon being offered to her by Booth, staring eagerly at the ice cream. Booth chuckled when he saw her expression. Brennan's head snapped up.

"What? Are you laughing at _me_?" she asked, somewhat put off by his entertainment. Booth grinned.

"Yes. And it's because you're looking at that ice cream like it's...like it's me," he said, teasing her. Brennan's eyes widened and she looked at him in pure shock.

"I do _not_ stare at you!" she shrieked, her voice about three octaves higher than normal.

"You kissed me. Three times," he stated, offering her the tub. She ignored it completely, settling with death-staring him instead. _How is this relevant?_ She yelled in her head.

"Once, Booth! Twice...But only _one_ counted! I only kissed you because Caroline _made_ me!" Brennan cried sounding somewhat desperate. Booth laughed again.

"Oh, no, you can't hide behind Caroline. _You _kissed_ me_," he said slowly. "Caroline was merely the...catalyst, if you want to get all scientific." Brennan was fuming, and Booth continued to grin, happy to have made her finally face things. _Happy to irritate her...You sick, sick man, Seeley!_ He chided himself. Instead of listening to his subconscious, he continued to talk, enjoying Brennan's annoyed yet frantic expression.

"Then there was that time you kissed my hand..." he said, trailing off, wondering whether she'd remember.

She did. She'd never forget that, she knew. But still, she'd tried extremely hard to keep the feel of his skin under her lips out of her head that she almost yelled when he mentioned it. She settled for gritting her teeth. Watching Booth only infuriated her more; he was taking such enjoyment in it, it was almost sociopathic. She had begun to wonder if he really _was_ a sociopath.

"I didn't _kiss_ your hand, Booth! We've already _had_ this conversation!" Booth's grin widened. _She remembers..._

"You so did. Don't deny it; you'll only make it worse," he stated, taking another mouthful of ice cream. Irritated, Brennan snatched the tub off him and held it to her chest like a child her doll. She glared at him, not eating, only stopping _him_ from doing so. Booth looked at her oddly and her eyes narrowed.

Only then did she realize how closely they were seated. During their argument, as usual, they'd moved well within each other's 'bubble', as Sweets would say. They sat, looking at each other, only inches apart; Brennan glaring, Booth still sporting an expression Brennan had only seen a few times in Booth.

Both were silent, trying to diffuse the other. Brennan opened her mouth to speak; when Booth leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers unwaveringly. To Booth's annoyance, she froze again, but pulled away quickly.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she whispered, trying not to let her voice waver; she could taste the ice cream. Still, despite her efforts, she couldn't act completely unaffected. He smiled at her, leaning in again, determined to get her to reciprocate this time. He took the ice cream out of her hands, placing it on the floor, effectively pushing Brennan down on the couch so he was on top of her.

She wasn't getting away this time.

"I'm evening the score," he whispered just as their lips met again.

This time, though, she didn't freeze; she responded.

* * *

So? What do you think? Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far!! You all rock my socks!


	5. 2:06 AM Sunday

**Spoilers:** Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Naught. Whatever.

**Disclaimer:** Parts of this story are derived from wonderful suggestions in reviews from ashy10rox, and from SSJL, and everyone who requested snuggling!

**Author's Note: **I really want a hot chocolate right now.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Booth grunted something incomprehensible and wriggled deeper into the couch, pulling a still sleeping Brennan closer. "Daddy?" came the voice again. Booth's shoulder shook, and he woke with a start, grunting again. Parker looked at his daddy with confusion and something that Booth quickly identified as fear. He tried to roll over to face Parker, but Brennan's grip around his waist tightened. Booth smiled. _Victorious!_, his mind screamed.

He pulled Brennan's arm away, only to wake her up. "Sorry, Bones, duty calls," he whispered. She looked at him, then spotted the small figure standing behind him, nodding. Parker shook Booth's shoulder again, trying to regain his attention. Booth turned around, sitting up on the edge of the couch, opening his arms to the little boy.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," the boy sulked, throwing his arms around Booth's neck. Booth laughed quietly, and stroked his hair.

"But it was just a dream, Buddy. Everything's okay, see?" he whispered, holding the boy's face away from his, showing him. Parker nodded vigorously, then laid his head on Booth's shoulder.

"Daddy, can you sleep with me? I'm scared," he stated.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Bub. Doctor Bones' house is safe, 'kay?" Booth wondered just how true that really was. There was the bomb, Epps...Bad things _did_ tend to happen to them in her apartment. But he wasn't going to let his son know that. Ever.

Parker cocked his head when he saw Brennan over Booth's shoulder, who had been half-sitting silently behind them. A look of puzzlement passed over his small features, and he pulled back again, looking at his daddy.

"Did Doctor Bones have a bad dream, too?" he asked curiously. Booth was speechless, and Brennan's eyes widened. Neither said anything for a few minutes. Brennan studied herself. She was wearing an oversized 'Kinks' t-shirt. _Not mine...I don't smell this good_, she surmised, somewhat daftly. Then she looked at Booth, who, to her satisfaction, was not wearing a shirt at all. _Oh,_ her brain grunted.

Booth's voice pulled her back to reality. "Hey, Parker, why don't you go back to bed, and I'll come in in a minute, okay?" he suggested hopefully. He figured it was probably a better idea to completely ignoring the boy's earlier question. Parker looked dubious, as if not believing that he would actually join him. He pulled a face of decision, then nodded, hopping off his daddy's lap.

He stopped at the hallway. "But don't be too long, Daddy." Booth laughed, and, making sure Parker was safely out of hearing range, turned his attention back to a very thoughtful looking Brennan. He curved an arm around her waist, leaning down, kissing her neck.

"What's up?" he whispered, his lips tickling her. He pulled back to look her in the eyes. She was still frowning, as if thinking how to word what exactly _was_ up. Her eyes met his, but she still looked distant, as if looking straight through him. Booth leaned forward again, and placed a steady kiss between her furrowed brows. "What are you thinking in that brilliant mind of yours, Bones?"

She finally looked _at_ him. To his surprise, she smiled softly. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she said, rolling her eyes. Booth grinned. Yes, she was still His Bones. But he wasn't sure how long this would, or _could_, keep up. With Brennan, nothing was ever certain.

Especially relationships.

Booth decided to play with her, deciding that all those questions could wait until morning. "Oh yeah?" he smirked. "You," he began, kissing her neck again, "Are a brilliant," - kiss - "amazing," - kiss - "_beautiful_," - kiss - "woman," he finished finally. Brennan's breathing had become almost erratic by this point, and Booth grinned, liking the control. "Now what were you thinking?"

Brennan looked at him, as if to tell him off, then her face became thoughtful again. It worried Booth when Brennan was silent. Something bad was always about to be said. Or something she knew he wouldn't like. "How did you know?" she finally asked.

"Know what?" he asked, completely confused.

"What to say." At Booth's expression, she elaborated. "To Parker. You said just the right thing. How did you know?" Booth was still confused; Brennan looked as if she was genuinely curious.

"Well, I suppose, it's kind of natural; instinctual." He laughed, as if recalling something. "You don't have to be a parent to get it. I mean, think. If I came to you and told you I'd had a bad dream, what would you say?"

"Why would you tell me if you had a bad dream?" Brennan asked, baffled, completely missing the point. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Just play along, Bones," he said slowly. "Now, I've come to you because I've had a bad dream. What do you say?"

"Well, if I'm being honest, I'd tell you to grow up and ask you why it's relevant," she stated simply, with a deft single nod of her head. She looked at him as if to ask him whether she'd said the right thing. By his expression, she hadn't. He rolled his eyes again, then grinned warningly. Brennan's expression moved slightly, and she looked threateningly at him. He grinned wider, then rolled over, placing himself over her on the small couch.

"Booth!" she scolded, laughing. He studied her, wondering whether he'd ever be able to think of her the same way again. _Screw it,_ he thought, dipping his head, catching her lips just before she really began to rant. It still surprised him when Brennan kissed him back.

Booth's hand had just moved to the hem of the shirt she was wearing when he heard a yelled 'Daddy!' from down the hall. Both pulled back, and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Booth sighed with relief when he realized that Parker was still in the bedroom; thanking God that he hadn't seen anything he and His Bones were doing.

Brennan looked at Booth and smiled a little. "Go, Booth; he needs you," she said calmly. Booth feigned offence.

"And you don't?" he teased. Instead of answering the awkward question, Brennan hit him in the chest. He leaned down and kissed her temple, moving off the couch, only to stop less than two steps away. He turned around and looked at Brennan as if considering something. He smiled mischievously, then bent down and picked Brennan up before she could register what he was actually doing.

She let out a small squeak, then shot Booth an-angry look. She couldn't muster a full glare; he was too close. He felt too good. She settled for huffed.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she asked boredly. He smiled, then leaned down and kissed her in response.

"You can't just do that every time I ask you a question, you know. Booth...what will Parker think?" she asked, sounding slightly horrified. Booth shrugged as he pushed the bedroom door open.

"I don't know." He turned to Parker. "Parker, is it okay if Doctor Bones sleeps with us tonight?" he asked mostly for Brennan's benefit. Parker looked shocked for a brief moment, then smiled.

"Really? She's sleeping with us? Okay!" he said excitedly. Booth worried for a second if he was ever going to get Parker to sleep now. He looked back at Brennan, who was looking slightly torn.

"See, Bones? He doesn't mind." He leaned forward, brushing his cheek against hers, whispering in her ear, "And neither do I." Against her will, Brennan shuddered as his breath moved over her jaw. Booth smiled. _And apparently neither do you_, he thought.

He moved over to the bed, and set her down, very deliberately crawling over her to the other side of the bed, keeping Parker between them. He wasn't sure whether he'd placed the boy between them to comfort him, or to maintain his _own_ self-control. Looking between a very sleepy Parker and a faintly bewildered Brennan, he decided he didn't really care.

Then, to add to his little 'family' moment, Parker turned and snuggled into Brennan. He saw her eyes widen and chuckled, earning a look from Brennan. She looked at him, wanting him to tell her what to do; he only laughed, moving closer to the two of them, and put his arm around them both.

Brennan placed her arm carefully around Parker, unsure; but the boy was already asleep. She looked at Booth again, over Parker's head. They really needed to talk about this, they both knew. Things would have to change as soon as they went back to work. Hell, as soon as they _woke up_. But Booth didn't want to do that now. That could wait; until they woke up. For now, he was just happy to be there with the two people he loved selflessly.

In the darkness, she saw him smile his Charm Smile. He lifted his hand and stroked it over Brennan's cheek, resting it on her hair. She watched him study her for a few seconds before he met her conflicted eyes.

"There's more than one kind of family," he whispered.

* * *

So?


	6. 6:49 AM Sunday

**Spoilers:** Eeh. Yadda, blah, eh.

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**Author's Note:** Well, this and the last chapter were originally going to be one, but it was so long, and divided up so neatly, that I decided to be cruel and make it two. Anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And the ones before that! Y'all make me very happy! So any feedback on this chapter would be much loved!

* * *

The sounds of the television brought Booth to a more conscious state. He opened his eyes, slowly regaining awareness as he did so, and took in his surroundings. He was again in Bones' bedroom; in Bones' bed, in fact. But something was different this time.

Bones was there.

Not only was she there, she was snuggled against his chest, sleeping like a baby. He grinned as he looked down, pulling her closer; gently, so as not to wake her. As his mind became un-fogged, he closed his eyes again, willing himself into a state of lesser consciousness, not wanting to think; only enjoy the moment. He had a feeling it wasn't going to last very long.

When she began to stir, he opened his eyes again, but didn't loosen his grip. She moaned quietly, sounding slightly surprised at waking up pressed against something. Pressed against some_body_. But, she had to admit, it did feel good. She nuzzled a little further into whatever it was, liking the feeling, not quite aware as to what exactly it was yet.

Not that she really cared. Anything that felt this good couldn't be bad.

Though Booth was happy to keep her within his grasp, he also wanted to tease her a little. Just enough to irritate her, but not enough to make her run. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, rousing her slightly; just enough.

"Sleep well, Bones?" he asked, his mouth against her ear. She mumbled something and buried her head into him again. Booth laughed quietly. He made a mental note to blackmail her with this display next time she wanted to shoot someone. "I'll take that as a yes, then," he teased, smiling down at the top of her head.

Brennan's consciousness came dribbling back as she heard Booth's laughter. "Huh?" She opened her eyes to find that she couldn't see anything but skin. Her brows pulled together as she pulled her head back. "Booth?" She looked up to see his grinning face, all too enticing.

"Booth..." she began, but found that her train of thought wasn't anywhere near boarding. She was in bed with Booth. And he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Morning," he said quietly, the etchings of sleep still in his voice. Her face flushed as she realized her situation.

"Um...Good morning..." she looked around as much as her position, and Booth's hands, would allow. "Where's Parker?" she asked suddenly. Booth laughed and covered her mouth with his. Brennan froze at first, then remembered how good it had felt the night before, and responded willingly.

After a few minutes, Booth pulled back, a victorious smile on his face. _Maybe this won't be so hard, after all_, he thought happily. "Listen," he whispered. Brennan frowned, and then realization hit her as she heard the TV blaring in the other room.

"Oh," she breathed, still sounding completely confused. "Well, I should get up. I have to go to work. And shouldn't you be in church, or something?" she asked, completely oblivious. Booth looked incredulous.

"No way, Bones! It's Sunday! You're _not_ working today. Okay?" He looked at her pointedly. "No work on Sundays. It's the Sabbath day. You're not _supposed_ to work," he reminded her, obviously satisfied with himself for coming up with such a definite answer.

"But I'm not Catholic, so the Sabbath doesn't affect me. And if it's the Sabbath, shouldn't you be _in church_?" she countered. Booth scolded himself for ever thinking that anything could be definite with His Bones.

"Well, I would be, but I'd rather be here. I can do my worshipping from bed," he said, innuendo as good as seeping out of him. Brennan rolled her eyes in a fashion Angela would be proud of.

"God, if _that_ isn't blasphemous..." Brennan laughed. Booth looked at her, torn between laughter and scolding. Deciding that the latter would probably be more effective, he decided to play along.

"What, having sex on the Sabbath, instead of going to church?" Booth said playfully, pulling her closer. Brennan forced back a giggle.

"Yes, Booth, that," she stated. "Do I need to give you all the _other_ reasons we shouldn't be doing this?" she asked, indicating between them. To her annoyance and pleasure, Booth laughed, kissing his way down her jaw mumbling a 'yes' against her throat. Brennan struggled to speak properly. Or at all.

"Well, then, for one..." she paused, regaining her breath, "It's completely unprofessional," she finished with some difficulty.

Booth continued kissing her, not even bothering to look up. "It's the Sabbath, Bones. No work. We're not being unprofessional at all!" he stated illogically. Brennan decided to continue with her list instead of gratifying this with an answer.

"Two: there's the 'line'," she said firmly, trying to convince herself exactly _why_ she shouldn't just let Booth continue. "Your line, in fact," she added. Maybe that would get his attention.

It didn't. "Well, if it's _mine_," he began, moving back up her neck to look her in the eyes, "Then I can erase it, no?" Booth grinned a Charm Smile, and Brennan looked at him, annoyed.

_Damn,_ she thought. He wasn't supposed to have a logical answer; and the last one made perfect sense. She took a deep breath, deciding on a different path.

"_Then_, there's the fact that your _son_ is in the next room..." she stated as if she'd been saving it for last. Booth's eyes seemed to gain a bit of clarity when she said this, and he pursed his lips in thought.

"Huh. Well, I suppose you've got me there." He looked at her triumphant expression, then decided to turn the tables again. "On the other hand..." he started before leaning down and kissing her on the mouth, shutting her up well and truly.

He pulled back all too soon, and continued. "He has to learn some time," he joked. Brennan looked at him, wide eyed, not getting the joke.

"Booth!" she gasped. "He's only six! That's completely inappropriate!" Booth laughed loudly at her shocked expression, confusing her more.

"I was kidding, Bones," he said through his laughter. "I don't actually intend on him _seeing_ anything," he added suggestively. "However, I can't guarantee he won't _hear_ anything..." he said, feigning sincerity, as he held her waist tighter.

Brennan rolled her eyes at him and groaned in mock-exasperation, moving out of his grasp before he could do anything about it. She was half way off the bed when he reclaimed her waist and pulled her back against him, her back to his chest.

"Booth," she sighed, shooting him a look over her shoulder.

"What?" he asked innocently, looking genuinely confused. "I got cold," he grinned. She laughed and leaned back into him, giving up. The only other thing she could think to do was shoot him. And that would probably be considered antisocial. Besides, her gun was all the way across the room. She had a feeling she wouldn't get that far any time soon.

"So get a blanket," she countered lamely, more for her own benefit than for his. She realized as soon as she'd said it how very stupid it really was, considering he was, in fact, underneath blankets already. And that he wasn't serious.

"I don't _want_ blankets, Bones," he sulked. He placed his mouth so that his lips grazed her ear as he spoke. "I want _you_."

--

An hour later, Brennan and Booth entered the lounge room, laughing when they saw Parker sitting at the coffee table with half a bowl of discarded cereal, completely rapt in the cartoons he was watching. When Booth grabbed Brennan around the waist making her giggle in a very un-Brennan manner, Parker looked up.

His eyes lit up when he saw them. "Daddy!" He ran to hug Booth. Booth picked him up, a huge grin covering his face; one mirrored on Brennan's face.

"Morning, Buddy! What are you watching today?" Booth asked, looking genuinely interested. Parker squirmed and Booth set him down. They both made their way to the couch.

Brennan, not wanting to interrupt, and feeling slightly out of place, picked up Parker's discarded bowl and took it into the kitchen, poking around for something for her and Booth to eat. She stifled a laugh when she heard Parker questioning Booth.

"I'm watching Looney Toons! This is the last one, Daddy. Did you and Doctor Bones sleep in today?" he asked innocently. Booth's face twisted in uncertainty and entertainment. Brennan was just thankful that she wasn't in the room with them. She stopped what she was doing, however, so watch Booth squirm.

He recovered annoyingly quickly, though, and laughed. "Yeah, we did. Bones works a lot, and she was very tired. She works so much, in fact, that she wanted to work _today_!" he said, putting on a shocked expression, only half-joking. Parker's expression matched his; but it was genuine.

"But today's Sunday!" He turned to Brennan, who was still watching them from the kitchen, amused...and slightly offended. "Really, Doctor Bones? You are going to work today?" he asked. Brennan heard something of disappointment in the little boy's voice, and she sighed as the Booth boy's pouted beguilingly.

"No, I'm not going to work today, Parker," she sighed, defeated. _Damn them!_, she thought half-heartedly. "Um, Booth, that begs the question: What's for breakfast?"

* * *

Not a particularly thrilling ending, but: _What happens next_? Oooh. Mystery! Anyway. My insanity aside, any comments? Questions? Queries? Complaints?


	7. 6:55 PM Sunday

**Spoilers:** Nope.

**Disclaimer:** Whatever. I trust you all know I'm not actually trying to claim the show and/or the characters as my own. If you don't realize, then I question your motives in reading _fan _fiction. Hehe.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so: Last chapter! Sad, sad, sad. BUT! On the bright side: I did, in fact, finish it before school started up again. Anyway. Last chapter. This one was really, really fun to write! And I want to thank all you awesome people who reviewed and/or favourited, alerted me and/or my story! Y'all are the only reason I update! Thank you, and I love you all!

* * *

"Okay, Parker, bath time!" Booth said, trying to sound excited.

"Noooo!" the boy whined emphatically. "Daddy, I hate baths!" They looked imploringly at Brennan, who was trying to keep a straight face. She held up her hands, keeping herself out of the argument.

"Come on, Buddy!" Booth tried. "It's seven o'clock; Mommy's going to be here in an hour, and I don't want her thinking I don't take care of you," he said, almost as despairingly as Parker.

"But can't I just _tell_ her you take care of me? I don't need to have a _bath_!" he spat the word, pulling a face. Brennan couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Please, Parker? Mommy won't want you to come to Bones' house if she doesn't think we keep you clean!" he begged. This time, it worked. _First rule of parenting: Threaten_, he thought happily.

"She won't? But I like it here!" he panicked. Booth shook his head, putting on a sad face. "Okay! I'll have a bath!" he cried, desperately. Brennan looked at Booth skeptically as Parker ran into the bathroom, basically stripping as he went. Booth followed him into the bathroom, Brennan trailing behind, and started running the bath, sending Parker into the bedroom to get his clean clothes.

"You lied to him, Booth!" she exclaimed after he left, somewhat amused. Booth laughed bitterly.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I _did_," he said quietly as he tested the water temperature. Brennan put a hand on his arm, then removed it just as quickly.

"You really don't think Rebecca would let me see him?" she said, trying to keep the dread out of her voice. He laughed quietly.

"I don't think she has a say. She feels threatened by you, Bones. Any excuse will do," he added thoughtfully. Brennan looked at him, amazed.

"What! _Why_?" she scoffed. She really couldn't see where any animosity was coming from on Rebecca's part.

"Because...I don't know...I suppose it's because I-"

"Daddy! I'm ready!" Parker yelled from the doorway. Booth and Brennan swiveled instantly, to see Parker holding a pile of clothes, now clad only in his underwear. Brennan made a noise that sounded like surprise, and turned back around to face a now laughing Booth. He grabbed her shoulders, not bothering to suppress his amusement.

"Squeamish, Bones?" he asked, eyebrows raised in mockery. _The tables are turned!,_ his mind cried. She frowned at him.

"I'm just not used to...I'm going to go...be out there..." she stuttered pathetically, turning away, closing her eyes as she left the room, only just missing the doorframe on her way out. Booth continued to laugh, as Parker finished undressing, completely unaffected, and climbed into the bath.

Booth considered his position for a moment, then peeked out the door to make sure Brennan was occupied and out of hearing range. He turned back to Parker. He began to talk as he shampooed Parker's hair. "So, Buddy, what do you think of Doctor Bones?" he asked innocently.

Parker smiled and drove his hand into the water making 'space ship' noises. "I like her, Daddy! She's nice. And she's really funny!" Parker said excitedly. Booth chuckled, wondering how many of those times she'd actually _intended_ on being funny. _Not many_, he decided with a grin.

"Yeah? Tip your head back. I like her, too," he continued conspiratorially. Parker nodded, partially drowning himself in soapy water the process. He coughed, then began to laugh with Booth. "Y'okay, Buddy?" Booth asked, mostly amused, but still worried; the typical father.

"Yep!" was all he got in response as he brought up his other hand to create a sort of space-ship pile-up on the edge of the tub. Booth laughed at his son's antics, then decided to continue with his line of inquiry.

"What would you think if I asked Bones out on a date?" he asked. He was almost asking Parker so he didn't have to make up his own mind. He knew that Brennan probably wouldn't agree anyway, but he figured it was worth a try. After this weekend, she couldn't exactly _ignore_ their...whatever they had.

_But then, she's the Queen of Denial,_ he thought bitterly. He was brought out of his thoughts by Parker's loud, "Really?" Booth laughed at the enthusiasm, then joined in Parker's grin.

"Yeah, Buddy, really. I like Bones _very_ much, you know?" he ventured. He didn't want to pin anything on the poor child, but he did want him to understand. Parker finally stopped his space ships and looked up at Booth.

"I know, Daddy," he said in a voice that seemed all too solemn and knowing for a six-year-old. He went back to splashing innocently.

--

Brennan was startled out of her book by the sound of Booth's laughter, followed by a loud shriek that could only belong to Parker. She realized from the direction of the sound that they weren't in the bathroom anymore, and she figured that Booth was getting him dressed. She stayed put.

Brennan looked up from her book again when she heard Booth's voice. "One...two..._three!_" She meant to call out to find out what was going on, only to find herself laughing and ducking as they both launched themselves at her from across the room. Before she could move, Booth had her pinned down as Parker jumped on Booth's back, reaching down to tickle Brennan with his little hands.

Brennan squealed like a child, and squirmed. He had obviously been taking lessons from his father in how to tickle Booth-style. She looked only partially playful daggers at Booth as he joined in. She managed to wriggle her way under Booth so she could shove them off her without hurting them. Well, at least, without hurting Parker. She got up and started running towards her bedroom, seeking cover, crying with laughter.

Parker grabbed her around the waist, before Booth picked Parker up and tossed him over one shoulder. Brennan laughed when he did this, then screamed in laughter as Booth bent down and threw her over the other. Booth made a noise Brennan identified as the kind of noise an alpha male would make after conquering his herd. Parker thought he sounded like Tarzan.

"Booth! Put me down!" Brennan said between laughs, trying futilely to sound assertive. Parker only shrieked again as Booth began to move towards the bedroom, when suddenly he stopped.

"Rebecca," he said simply. Brennan didn't realize it was a greeting until she heard a reply.

"Seeley...I, uh...I heard screaming, and the door was unlocked..." she said, trailing off. Booth slowly set Brennan and Parker down, but kept his arms around them protectively; his hand on the small of Brennan's back. Rebecca looked between the two of them, taking in their bright red faces and fading smiles as Parker ran over to her.

"Mommy!" he called. Rebecca hugged him tightly, before placing a hand on his shoulder, turning back to Booth. Her expression was unreadable; far too complex for Brennan. To Booth, he detected every negative emotion known to man. Anger, confusion, rejection, distaste, bitterness. He bit his lip.

Booth was shocked when Brennan started talking. "Would you like to come in?" she asked politely. She wasn't quite sure of what to make of the situation yet, either. But she wasn't bitter. Rebecca shook her head violently, but managed a small smile.

"No. Thank you. Drew's expecting us soon, so we should be off. Seeley, do you have his things ready?" she said detachedly. Booth nodded dumbly, and looked between Brennan and Rebecca before heading into the bedroom to get Parker's things. Rebecca looked down to Parker, who had watched the interaction with innocent confusion.

"What do you say, Parker?" she asked flatly, obviously forcing calm. Parker's eyes lit up in acknowledgement.

"Oh!" he ran over to Brennan, shocking both women by hugging her tightly around the waist. Brennan slowly put one hand on his hair, the other on his shoulder. She couldn't resist the smile that crept onto her face. "Thank you for having me, Doctor Bones!" he said happily, looking up at her.

Brennan grinned back. "You're welcome, Parker. Any time you want! I hope you weren't too bored," she added as more of a doubtful afterthought. Parker shook his head wildly.

"Nope! I had lots of fun! And you know what?" he asked, eyes wide. Brennan shook her head.

"What?"

Parker pulled her down to his level so she was the only one who could hear. "So did Daddy!" he whispered emphatically; cheekily. When he pulled back, he winked dramatically, and Brennan smiled at his antics as Booth entered the room with Parker's bag, pausing when he saw Parker hugging Brennan. He smiled, for a second completely forgetting Rebecca's presence.

"Parker?" she called, reminding them again that she was there. And why. "Come on, Baby." Parker nodded and hugged Brennan again before running over to Booth.

"Bye, Daddy! I love you! Can I see you again soon?" he asked. Brennan watched the emotions flash through Booth's eyes with sympathy. Booth picked him up and hugged him tight, giving him a kiss.

"I love you, too, Bub. I love you, too. And yeah, we'll see each other soon!" he said, trying to sound positive, but shooting Rebecca a meaningful look as he did. Parker nodded and Booth took him over to Rebecca, setting him down reluctantly. "Bye, Parker," he whispered, dropping to the boy's level to give him another kiss. Parker threw his arms around Booth's neck, before taking his mother's hand.

Rebecca looked between a somewhat distraught Booth and a very uncomfortable looking Brennan. "Bye. Thank you. Nice to see you again, Doctor Brennan. Seeley, I'll see you later." Booth nodded and Brennan returned the greeting.

Parker waved as they left. "Bye, Doctor Bones! Bye, Daddy!" he called. Both stood at the doorway and waved at him before closing the door quietly. Booth blew out a deep breath before heading to the couch. Brennan was still unsure what to do, so she sat with him, taking his hand.

"See? I always tell you you should lock your door," he stated dryly.

"I'm sorry, Booth. When will you get to see him again?" she asked quietly. Booth shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably another month before he actually _stays_ with me again." He looked around the apartment regretfully, finally settling back on Brennan. "Well, I suppose, since Rebecca's got Parker now...I should go; leave you in peace finally," he stated, attempting a smile. Brennan frowned slightly, then looked back at Booth before speaking.

"No. Stay," she said simply.

"It's okay, you don't have to. I mean, we were...'hiding'. In a manly fashion," he added, giving her a Charm Smile. She smiled back, unable to resist. "Now I don't have anything to hide from," he said as he pulled Brennan onto his lap, nuzzling his face into her neck. To his surprise, Brennan laughed.

"You may have to hide from _me_ if you keep doing that, you know," she said.

Booth kissed her neck; something they'd both come to enjoy. "What? This?" he asked innocently, kissing her again. Brennan rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Yes, Booth, that. Oh! And that!" she added as he laid them both down on the couch, pulling her on top of him. Brennan grinned as he looked up, smiling. To his shock, she bent her head and pressed her lips to his; something she hadn't done before. That had always been initiated by him. He grinned into the kiss before pulling back just enough, his lips still on hers.

"You know what, Bones? Maybe I will stay."

* * *

Tell me what you think? I hope it was an adequate ending... 


End file.
